You're Mine
by XcXhanaXlX
Summary: Sequel to Servant to Love. If you haven't read the first story, please do. D GaaraXOC.
1. Gone

**Gone**

_Hey! This is the sequel to Servant to Love, so if you didn't read that, read it now. This is the first chapter and I hope you guys will enjoy it! I also added a Sasuke twist to the story, to make things more interesting. Also, please give me ideas to add to the story too. I need three reviews on this one to continue for the next chapter. Thank you!_

_**REWRITE. Also, thank you leogirl321. You are definently right, and thanks so much for the feedback. So, I decided to rewrite this chapter. This chapter might be a bit fast, but I couldn't really fix it to make it slow down. Later though, I promise it'll be smooth and easy. I hope that it'll be better this time. ^_^**_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

…Several years later in Sunagakure…

"Gaara-sama!" shrieked a little girl as she hugged the red haired boy, knocking him down to the ground.

Her name is Jun Manami. She is a beautiful young child: has brilliant black hair, a nice body, and shining green eyes. Jun was also very kind and childish. But this girl had a deep, dark secret. She was one of the top assasins in the world that was sent to kill Gaara. Fortunately though, things worked out between Gaara and Jun, and they lived happily in Sunagakure.

"Hey Jun," the boy chuckled, shaking the dust from his hair.

His name is Gaara. He is a handsome man: has soft red hair, a muscular body, and deadly eyes. Gaara was once cruel and a murderer, but after meeting Jun, he began to tone down, becoming gentle. He is also a very good shinobi, able to defeat many opponents without having a scratch on him.

"I missed you," said Jun.

The corners of Gaara's lifted up. "I missed you too."

He lift her face, and they both smiled as their faces were inching closer to one another.

They were a happy couple, loving eachother with no regrets and living life to the fullest. Until one fateful day...

* * *

Gaara's POV:

1:03 P.M.

_Tick tock. Tick tock. _I began to drum my fingers impatiently against the wooden desk.

"Where is Jun?" I asked the secretary.

"Sorry Kazekage, I haven't seen her come in yet," she replied.

I sighed. I finally became the Kazekage since my father died, and Jun and I have been living happily. We had a nice house and everything was going well in our relationship.

But today, today seemed off. Jun usually comes at twelve o'clock P.M sharp to drop off my lunch and have some fun *wink wink*, but she wasn't here today. Worry began to fill me up, and I went out of my office.

Posted on my door was a sign. A small paper sign. **'What is this?' **I thought, ripping it off. There was writing.

'_If you don't want your precious girl to get hurt, come to Konoha Village and meet me at the top of the four Hokage statues.'_

It didn't say who it was from.

"Damn," I cursed, running my hand through my hair.

* * *

…In Konohagakure…

Jun's POV:

I groaned. Wind was blowing on my face, and I blinked slowly, adjusting my sight. My head hurt like hell, so I closed my eyes again, trying to ease my pain. I suddenly opened my eyes.

"Forget my head, where the hell am I?!" I exclaimed, looking around my surroundings.

I struggled to get up, but my wrists and ankles were tightly bound by rope.

"Calm down," said a quiet voice.

"What the…Sasuke-kun?" I asked, confused. "What are you doing?"

"Hn," he smirked, "I'm waiting for someone."

"Then why am I tied up?"

"Secret."

I growled, laying my head back on the ground. **'Gaara-sama, please hurry up and save me.'**

**

* * *

**

Gaara's POV:

I glanced around, trying to catch a glimpse of blonde hair. **'Maybe Naruto will help me,' **I thought. As I wandered around the streets of Konoha, many people were staring at me, wondering why the Kazekage was here. I just smiled, and they reverted their attention back to whatever they were doing.

Finally, I found the blonde in a ramen restaurant.

"Naruto," I said, gaining his attention.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted, noodles hanging from his mouth. "Long time no see!"

"Yeah," I replied nonchalantly, "I need your help."

"Okay, just let me finish my ramen,"

I stared. That was his twentieth bowl of ramen, and I didn't think he was going to stop. I mentally slapped myself as I groaned. **'I chose the wrong person…'**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Poor Gaara. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please give me ideas to add to this story too. Also, I need three reviews on this chapter for the next one. Thank you!_


	2. Rescue

**Rescue**

_Hi! Thank you for reading this story! This is the second chapter and I hope you guys will enjoy it. I need at least three reviews on this chapter for the next update. Enjoy!_

Recap:

"Naruto," I said, gaining his attention.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted, noodles hanging from his mouth. "Long time no see!"

"Yeah," I replied nonchalantly, "I need your help."

"Okay, just let me finish my ramen,"

I stared. That was his twentieth bowl of ramen, and I didn't think he was going to stop. I mentally slapped myself as I groaned. **'I chose the wrong person…'**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Jun's POV:

"Lalala~," I sang, boredom overwhelming me.

I heard a slight chuckle behind me.

"What?" I asked the raven haired boy.

"Hn. You're just cute,"

My mouth hung open. **'I can't believe he said that, THE Sasuke Uchiha!' **I decided to ignore him again, and began to hum a random melody. **'Wait a second! I'm an **_**assassin**_**, duh!' **I thought, mentally slapping myself.

Lifting myself up, I faced Sasuke so he couldn't see what I was doing. He noticed me looking at him and made a small smile. I smiled back as my fingertips were on fire and was burning the rope bit by bit.

'**Heh heh heh, I win! One point for Jun and zero for Sasuke!'**

* * *

Gaara's POV:

Finally, Naruto was done with his never-ending ramen.

"Naruto," I said sternly, catching his attention again. "This is important."

"What happened?"

"Jun's kidnapped."

"What!" The blonde boy shouted, hurting my eardrum.

"Yes, and I need all the help I can get," I said urgently. "The thief took her on top of the Hokage Mountain."

"Okay! Leave it to me!" Naruto shouted triumphantly. "Let's go get everybody!"

* * *

…Meeting everyone (the teams)…

"Okay guys!" Naruto yelled, making everyone sigh in annoyance. "Jun has been kidnapped and Gaara needs our help!"

Everyone began to murmur.

"Jun's been stolen?" a blonde girl named Ino said.

"Yes, Ino-pig, that's what Naruto just said," the large fore headed girl replied.

"Guys," I said impatiently, "Can we just hurry up and save Jun now please?"

"Oh, sure," everyone replied back. "Let's go get Jun!"

I couldn't help but smile at everyone's enthusiasm to help me retrieve Jun back.

We began to jump through the tall branches of the forest that led us towards the mountain.

'**Don't worry, love, Gaara's coming,'**

* * *

Jun's POV:

The rope finally broke apart. I removed my hands and stood up.

"Yes!" I yelled happily.

"What?" Sasuke stood up, shocked.

"I may be young, but I'm still an assassin, Sasuke-kun," I replied, sticking my tongue back at him.

Suddenly, he appeared in front of me. Scaring me, I took a step back, but my foot slid off the cliff. Suddenly, I began to fall backwards.

"Oh shit!" I heard Sasuke curse as he tried to grab me. Too late.

"Ahhh!"

* * *

_Author's Note:  
_

_Oh no! Jun fell off! What will happen next? Anywaysl, thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and please review (three for next update). Please give encouragement or feedback. Thanks!_


	3. Finally

**Finally…**

_Hi guys! Sorry about this really late update. I needed to study because of tests at school and all this other crap. Anyways, I hope that'll you like the third chapter! This time I need FIVE reviews to update for the next one, but if that goal is unreachable…I guess three is fine. Enjoy!_

Recap:

"I may be young, but I'm still an assassin, Sasuke-kun," I replied, sticking my tongue back at him.

Suddenly, he appeared in front of me. Scaring me, I took a step back, but my foot slid off the cliff. Suddenly, I began to fall backwards.

"Oh shit!" I heard Sasuke curse as he tried to grab me. Too late.

"Ahhh!"

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Gaara's POV:

"Ahhh!"

I whipped my head around, recognizing the scream. **'Jun!' **The others looked back at me anxiously, also noticing it was Jun. My forehead creased in worry. **'Dang it, I need to hurry!'**

* * *

Jun's POV:

Life was flashing before my eyes.

For some reason, everything began to slow down around me, and Gaara-sama's face appeared before me. My eyes' began to tear up as I thought about him more and more. I knew my end was coming and I closed my eyes. **'Love you, Gaara-sama.'**

I waited for my death.

…

"Wha..?" I whispered to myself.

All I saw was red hair flowing in front of me. **'Gaara-sama?!' **I kept peering at the soft hair, trying to discover if it was real.

"Am I dead?" I asked myself, wondering if he really was there.

A moment of silence came as the arms around me clung on more desperately.

"…If you did, I would bring you back to life, and then kill you again for even thinking that," I heard him whisper.

I smiled and more tears came out, but ones of joy. I just embraced Gaara-sama back. We stood, well, he stood and I sat in his arms, silently and breathed in each others' scent, making sure we weren't hallucinating. He pulled me back, looking directly at my face, and kissed me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, breaking the sweet kiss.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me," I replied back, blushing.

He smirked at me, seeing the red tint over my face and leaned in once again…

* * *

Gaara's POV:

"Ugh! Get a room!" I heard Naruto yell in disgust.

I scowled irritably, letting go of Jun, but still holding her hand. I ignored Naruto's antics and stared down at Jun.

We were one inch and one second away from Jun's death, and I got _lucky_.

It was all Sasuke's fault.

I glanced up the top of the cliff, but he was gone. **'I need to watch Jun more carefully now, since he's still here,' **I thought cautiously.

I hated the guy. If he didn't capture Jun, we wouldn't have been here, and would have been in Suna, eating a delicious lunch made from my cute Jun. **'If only he wasn't alive…' **my sadistic old self thought. **'No, I'm the Kazekage now, I shouldn't be thinking that,' **I thought, trying to get rid of the gruesome thoughts of blood.

I looked at the group that helped me, "Thanks guys, I apologize for bothering you."

They just smiled at me, nodding their head or saying it was okay.

"I'm just glad Jun is safe and sound," Ino said, smiling. I grinned back.

"Well, we better go now. Thanks again," I said, waving them goodbye and holding Jun against me.

"Wait!"

I stopped abruptly, "What?"

Jun was equally confused.

Chouji looked at me, having a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Since we helped you…" he began to say.

'**Uh oh.'**

"Let's go to the really famous restaurant down the street and eat barbeque!"

"Yeah, it's Gaara's treat!" I heard Naruto say.

There came many loud shouts of agreement as I groaned in displeasure. Jun laughed at me as the group began to drag us towards the buffet. And I couldn't help, but smile back.

* * *

…At the restaurant…

Jun's POV:

Gaara-sama and I were sitting at a different table then everyone else since they wanted us to be alone together.

Weirdly though, Gaara-sama kept gazing at me as we waited for our drinks to come. He licked his lips. All I did was blush like a tomato.

Finally, the drinks came and I noticed the waitress was looking at Gaara-sama, who paid no attention to her, having a flirty face on. I frowned in disapproval. The girl winked at Gaara-sama who fortunately kept staring at me, and said in a high, shrilly voice: "Are you ready to order?"

Gaara-sama finally came back from his weird trance and was about to say something until I interrupted, "No, not yet."

The waitress growled at me and sneered, "I didn't ask you."

She suddenly gave a pout look towards Gaara-sama, obviously trying to seduce him, but with no such luck.

I gave her the 'Back off, he's mine' glare. She just scoffed and flipped her hair, sticking up her middle finger secretly, but only visibly towards me, as she turned away. I glared even harsher at the ugly girl.

This calls war.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Haha, poor Jun! She has rivalry! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review and give me feedbacks if needed or encouragement, etc. Remember: the goal is five reviews on this, but if that is unachievable, three's fine. Thanks!_


End file.
